


Пироженку, адмирал?

by Kaldmeer



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaldmeer/pseuds/Kaldmeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забота Бешеного не знает границ. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пироженку, адмирал?

— Господин Вальдес… — Олаф одёрнул ворот немного помятой после сна рубашки и сверкнул глазами. Вальдес восхитился. Нет, правда восхитился, даже очень, ведь Ледяной вообще редко встречал его настолько эмоционально, а тут аж едва ли не с порогу сверкающие глаза да укоризненный (не настолько, конечно, чтоб Ротгеру стало стыдно) тон — ну разве не прелесть?! 

— А что сразу «господин Вальдес»? — Бешеный довольно жизнерадостно подтолкнул ногой стул к постели не-такого-уж-и-пленника (с его, ротгеровской точки зрения) и уселся, протягивая Олафу блюдце с водруженным на него кремово-ореховым пирожным. Изделие истончало такие восхитительные и будоражащие ароматы, что даже у самого Ротгера едва слюнки не текли, но бергерская кровь вкупе с впитанной вместе с морской водой выдержкой позволили устоять от соблазна слопать лакомство самому и без особых приключений донести его до гостевой комнаты. И Вальдес собой был очень, очень горд.

Но Олаф, похоже, этот жест не оценил, потому что в ответ на всё это представление он только устало прикрыл глаза и коротко спросил:

— Что это, господин Вальдес?

— Пироженка, адмирал, — ответил Ротгер, всё ещё настойчиво удерживая зажатое в крепких загорелых пальцах блюдце максимально близко к лицу адмирала цур-зее. — Прошлой ночью, — наткнувшись на требующий пояснений взгляд, принялся говорить Бешеный, мечтательно возведя глаза к потолку, — когда мы с вами предавались…

Кальдмеер вежливо кашлянул, прерывая этот словесный… поток. Вальдес ещё вежливее пожал плечами, невинно поджал губы и со смешком сказал:

— Прошу прощения. Совсем забыл, что вы не любите обсуждать подобные вещи. Впрочем, действительно, зачем их обсуждать, когда ими можно заняться?

— Господин Вальдес, — Олаф вздохнул, — вы, кажется, планировали объяснить мне что-то?

— В общем, если опустить детали, что я делаю с большим трудом, — тут Кэнналиец сделал многозначительную паузу, — я пришёл к выводу, что вы слишком, слишком худы. Кожа да кости! — В подтверждение своих слов Вальдес стиснул пальцами свободной руки тонкое запястье Кальдмеера и сравнил со своим. Разница была, заметить которую можно было и невооруженным глазом. — Вот, видите? Это никуда не годится. Поэтому-то я и взял на себя смелость лично озаботиться вашим здоровьем.

— Моим здоровьем, значит. — Ледяной высвободил руку и едва заметно покачал головой, переведя взгляд с Ротгера на пирожное и обратно. — Спасибо, но меня всё устраивает. Ко всему прочему, я не очень жалую сладкое.

— Беспокоитесь о фигуре? — Вальдес игриво прищурил глаза. — Не волнуйтесь. Даже от сотен таких пирожных вы вряд ли когда-нибудь сравняетесь с… ну, хотя бы с капитаном Гастаки.

— Понятия не имею, кто такой капитан Гастаки.

— Такая. Это женщина… Хотя, скорее, бордонская корова, рогами пробившая себе дорогу в офицеры. — Вальдес хохотнул, но потом, слегка посерьёзнев, ткнул кромкой блюдца Кальдмеера в грудь. Тот тоже невольно сомкнул бледные пальцы на блюдце, и Вальдес довольно улыбнулся. — Речь, правда, сейчас не о ней, а о вас. Берите и ешьте. Это вкусно. Или вы хотите, чтобы я вам помог?

Олаф покачал головой и забрал блюдце, водрузив его себе на колени. Некоторое время он сидел неподвижно, словно обдумывая, стоит ли идти у Бешеного на поводу.

— В какой-то степени вы правы, — произнёс он мгновением позже, задумчиво рассматривая украшавший вершину пирожного крупный орех. — Не насчет помощи, разумеется, — торопливо добавил он. — О том, что такой продукт действительно вряд хорошо скажется на моей, — Кальдмеер глубоко вздохнул, будто собираясь с силами для следующего слова, — фигуре. Особенно сейчас, когда у меня нет возможности фехтовать.

Вальдес смешливо, но совсем не обидно фыркнул.

— Ну, по-моему, мы успешно это компенсируем в определённое время суток, к тому же, вы не кисейная барышня, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Так что полный вперёд, адмирал. Иначе я обижусь, а это… страшное явление. — Вальдес закинул ногу на ногу и подпер рукой голову, выжидающе уставившись на дриксенца.

— Если я уступлю и сейчас, вы ведь в конечном счете мне на голову полезете.

— Уже залез. — Бешеный сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — Приступайте, адмирал, а то я ведь ещё и с ногами забраться могу.

Олаф взглянул с усталой укоризной, но всё же сдался и позволил себе отломить ложечкой кусочек пирожного и отправить себе в рот.

— Вот видите. Всё проще, чем казалось. Ложечку за Создателя, ложечку за кесаря, ложечку за молодого Фельсенбурга. Ложечку за меня, если, конечно, хотите.

— Ротгер, от ваших реплик любое лакомство становится больше похожим на золу. — Кальдмеер, тем не менее, послушно принялся за пирожное.

Бешеный же последней фразы будто и не услышал.

— Ещё пара десятков таких порций и, возможно, ваши ребра перестанут колоть мне бока. Это, знаете ли, немного больно. Ну, а даже если с пирожными будет… перебор, то не страшно, — продолжал разглагольствовать он, всем своим видом напоминая сейчас сытого и довольного кота, наблюдающего из окна своей собственной комнаты «жизнь». — Как мудро заметил однажды дядюшка Везелли, лучше качаться на волнах, чем биться о скалы.

Олаф закашлялся, едва не подавившись. Ротгер заботливо похлопал его по спине и улыбнулся.

— Это я ещё вашим внутренним миром не занялся, адмирал.


End file.
